Joke Gone Too Far
by Nyarghh
Summary: Tamaki was never meant to be a jokester. TamakixHaruhi It’s very short so proceed with caution.


gooJoke Gone too Far

Summary: Tamaki had never made a joke like a twins have. It couldn't hurt could it? Guess again. TamakixHaruhi (It's very short so proceed with caution.)

x….x

Author's Note

Kitty: LOL MY FRIEND SHOWED ME A SCENE FROM THIS BOOK IN JAPANESE AND IT WAS TOO OD FUNNY! So I imagined Tamaki doing this and it's was ever more OD funny. Haruhi may be OOC [

Matt: FORWARD! And read and review? ;D it motivates Kitty to write more stories like this. lawlz

Note: I decided to reupload this because I felt like fixing the errors that I made in this. Thx to a comment I got ^^ you really help :D

x…x

Haruhi sat with the host club members. They had just finished attending to customers and now they were just sitting there bored. The twins had made fun of Tamaki and sent him to his emo corner where Tamaki no had his private mushroom paradise.

Kyouya was busy typing away at his keyboard looking, no, STARING at his computer. Haruhi wonder what he did on the computer.**(1)** Kyouya's girlfriend, Miki was sitting on his lap fast asleep. Earlier she was whining about something on his laptop, maybe she worn herself out from fussing over it. Haruhi smiled a little. They did make a cute couple.

Good thing only the host club knew about their relationship. If word slipped out, Miki would be dead, and Kyouya would never let that happen. They made sure to keep their relationship a secret from people outside of the host club members.

During hosting hours, Miki would serve drinks and chat with the costumers every now and then and the two would completely ignore each other. But after hosting hours, the two can be seen either chatting, or just being by each other's side.

So far none of the customers noticed a thing.

Well they never noticed anything. Haruhi thought that even if the customers saw it wouldn't matter. They would think of it as the regular habits of members flirting with each other. Miki just thought they were oblivious, blind and stupid.

With Kyouya's cool demeanor and sometimes cold personality Haruhi sometimes wondered what Miki saw in him. That was a mystery no one had yet to figure out. Haruhi would often wondered out loud how they fell in love. Miki claimed it to be true love as Kyouya would dodge that question saying he had something to do. Oh well.

Hunny sempai was with Mori eating cake and all and Mori was accompanying him, wiping off frosting from Hunny's cheeks every now and then.

Haruhi always wondered how Hunny managed to eat all that and still be skinny. The world may never know. **(2)**

The twins sat down, each on either side of Haruhi. Twin mischievous smiles were planted on their faces. Haruhi knew what that meant. Pretty soon the twins were sitting close to her, bursting her personal bubble and wrapped their arms around her.

Miki woke up from her nap.

"I sense a disturbance in the force." She said as she looked around. She spotted Haruhi with both twins holding onto her. Miki giggled and tried to take out her camera, but Kyouya grabbed her hand to stop her.

"It's better to pretend we saw nothing." Kyouya said to her. Miki pouted and stopped looking for her camera and just watched, while Kyouya went back to looking through his files. Miki complained about 'certain things' on his computer.**(1)**

Haruhi looked at the twins.

"What are you doing?" she said. The twins smirked.

"We just want to have some fun with our toy." They said as one of the twins (3 guesses who xDD) grabbed her chin and pulled her face closer to his. Haruhi blushed. (since when?)

"Stop that Hikaru." She mumbled as she pulled away. Kaoru turned Haruhi's head to face his way.

"Then how about with me?" he teased as he brought his face closer to Haruhi's.

Haruhi looked indifferent to the situation but on the inside she was panicking. Suddenly the twins were pushed back with so much force they dented the walls. Haruhi was pushed into her savior's arms. She looked up at her savior, finding that it was Tamaki.

"DO NOT TOUCH MY DAUGHTER YOU FOUL BEAST! OH HARUHI~! I WON'T LET THEM DO THAT TO YOU!" he cried out.

Haruhi smiled a little. 'At least I have someone to count on.' She thought. Suddenly her chin was lifted and she was looking up at Tamaki.

"How about we continue what they were doing?"

-insert the adward silence-

-4 days later-

Miki walked around the music room. Host hours were over and Miki felt the need to make sure the room was nice a spotless, her neat freak habits kicking in. Miki saw Tamaki moping in one of his infamous corners growing mushrooms. Miki bounced up to the depressed Tamaki.

"Sometimes I wonder how you are able to grow mushrooms in such a small amount of time." She told him. Tamaki nodded his head, in acknowledgement to that fact that Miki was there. Miki giggled and tilted her head.

"I'm guessing Haruhi-chan is still mad at you." She said. Tamaki only nodded. Miki pointed a finger at Tamaki in a scolding manner, but only jokingly.

"You shouldn't have don't that last thing Haru-chan needs after being tormented by the twins is for her prince charming to pull the same move on her. Bad Tamaki." she pretend scolded him. Tamaki looked at her with tearful eyes and hugged Miki.

"But it was just a joke! I didn't mean anything! I was trying to make her feel better!" he cried.

"Well harassing her the same way the twins harassed her deffinately did not make her feel any better. I know I wouldn't." said Miki as she shook her head and patted his back.

"Well I didn't know! I'm not good at this!" he cried, still holding Miki for comfort.

Kyouya came up and took his girlfriend out of his best friend's arms. Although Tamaki was his best friend, he didn't allow another man to touch his precious things. (Isn't that so like him?)

"Well maybe next time you should think before you speak." He said sighing. Miki smiled at Kyouya and kissed his cheek. Tamaki went to his emo mushroom corner.

"I envy you and Miki chan for your close relationship." He said as he stayed in his emo corner, growing more mushrooms.

x…..THE END…..x

Kitty: LOL POOR TAMAKI.

Matt: That man can't joke like the twins can Xdddd

Kitty: agreed. So… Read and Review. If you hate it, don't review and just get on with your life :] LOL

Notes:

that reference is from my older ouran high stories called Kyouya's laptop. Check it out if you have time ^^

LOL tootsie roll commercial reference. Just point out so that you know I don't own that line o


End file.
